Dual Personality Mafia 2
| image = File:DPM2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mewminator | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 18 Players, 27 Roles (Large) | startdate = 8.12.13 | winningfaction = Goodies & Indy | roster = #, player #Phaze #Slick #TheMafiaCube #APlusle #Barcallica #Golfjunkie (Hirkala) #FatTony #Marq #Boquise #Jay Gold #ShadowAngel #dee_tot #benjer3 #Araver #_Aura #plasmid #Vommack #Krystal | first = Zeta(Shadow) | last = Upsilon, Psi, Omicron, Lambda, Pi (Slick, Marq, Vommack, Dee, Benjer) | mvp = Jay Gold | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mewminator based on Mew's own experimental design It began on August 12, 2013 and ended in a Goodies & Indy win in N7 on August 27, 2013. Game Mechanics Rules *There will be 18 players, 9 random people will have access to a second role, all will have anon accounts with Greek letter names. *A player who has received a baddie and goodie role will be indy, and will have access to baddie BTSC as the baddie counterpart, therefore, powerplaying is not allowed. There can be up to 2 indies. Their WinCon will be unknown. If there are 2 indies, they will be 2 different factions. When the first counterpart of an indy is killed or lynched, the second counterpart reaches a vulnerable state, in that state, if he is spied or lynched, he is revealed as indy. *There will be a lurking action, Counterpart spy (CP spy for short), i.e. it will be given to a random goodie(s) every night, a random number of CP spies will be distributed every night. CP spy is used to find out an anon account's counterpart, i.e the other anon account shared by the same player (if any). A player cannot use this on a dead player. *OOP: Baddies>Goodies, Baddie NK>>Redirect>Block>Trap>Save>Kill>Copy. *Kills are blocking. *Redirected people will be informed and spies will be told their new target. *Performing actions on self is allowed. *Appears in posts: **Block **Trap **Kill **Successful Save **Successful RID kills **Successful RID Lynch save Role Description Baddies (WinCon: Gain majority): #Gary: After hearing about Dean's massacre in the news, he intentionally got himself in the ward because he wants to 'play' with Dean. He's quite a killer, if he has the target pinned, it will never get away, but if his kill failed, he becomes depressed. (RID Kill, unsaveable, if fails cannot act next night). #Hector: A very strong person who is used to getting what he wants, and will make others do what he wants. (Redirect) #Alicia: Has extreme BPD, will make someone too guilty to leave her alone at night. (Block) #Ed: Has antisocial personality disorder, is extremely charismatic and can convince people that something happened that night. (NP adder, 350 characters max.) #Jimmy: He is a compulsive liar, and will stop things from going public. (NP remover, chooses one action not to be mentioned in the NP, if targets Kill or trap, trapped or killed person will show up dead or trapped, but killer will not be shown for death.) #Lilly: Has bipolar disorder, she can either be really talkative or really depressed. (Vote manip x0, x2) #Harry: Has OCD, a tendency to clean up corpses, so he manages to to find out who the corpse is. (Dead RID'er) #Billy: Has adjustment disorder, adjusts to the first baddie's death by inheriting his role. (Inherit role of first baddie to die) Baddies will vote for the target and carrier. They can also trade in their NK for a double barrel kill, which, if they can name 2 counterparts, and RID one of them, both will die. If a baddie outs his CP the indy(ies) will be given a double barrel kill usable only against baddies, and the killer will be anonymous. Baddies will not know each others' roles in BTSC. ------ Goodies:(WinCon: Eliminate all baddies and indies that don't have survive till the end as a WinCon) #Dean: The man who brutally massacred nearly half of the ward's patients in the last ward war, had a change of heart and decided to be a good king of the ward, but is still determined to kill anyone who brings ruin to his kingdom. (Kill) #Jenny: The overly attached girlfriend meme come to life, she is Dean's lover, her personality doesn't bug Dean because he sees it as loyalty, she knows Deans identity and will not allow him to die as long as she lives. (Bodyguard for Dean, he cannot die while Jenny is alive, knows his identity) #Trish: The woman with the wild mood swings, and one of the veterans of the previous ward war, she will act depending on what she feels like doing. (Die roll; 1=spy, 2=save, 3=block, 4=Redirect, 5=Kill, 6=Nothing) #Cindy: The drug addict returns, and the doctors still haven't realized that she has the keys to the medicine cabinet, she can energize someone with her stash. (Booster, i.e makes unblockable) #Samuel: Is another paranoid one, he will lock people in their rooms to prevent them from acting that night. (Block) #Gordon: A man who enjoys kidnapping people and trapping the in his house, though, he isn't in his house, so he just traps them in a random area where they won't be found. #Sabrina: Labels drive her mad, so she switches the hospitals labels to lead someone to a different destination. (Redirect) #Mackenzie: She talks too much, and has driven people crazy because of it, but she can tell a person something without being noticed. (May PM a player once per night) #Shelton: A really nice guy who offers to vote for people, but due to his aphasia, he hears it wrong, and votes for someone else instead. (Vote redirect) #Barry: He simply enjoys the act of stalking people and documents everything that happens to that person. (Gets a list of all people who acted on target) #Matt: Has the delusion that he is a doctor, and has a set of keys for nearly all the rooms in the hospital, including the records cabinet, which he can use to answer any of his questions. (Ask hot Y/N question) #James: An info crazed man, much like Mildred previously, but he keeps the keys to the records cabinet with Matt, can use the records to the cabinet to investigate one player. (Spy) #Maurice: Has OCD, in terms of counting things, and goes crazy if things don't add up, but normally, he always gets the count right. (Send host list of players, returns with number of good and number of bad roles on list, indy will be regarded as original faction) #Steven: Is obsessed with collecting weapons, and can thwart a kill attempt if he gets his hands on the killers weapon. (Save) #Ivan: He has delusion of grandeur, and idolizes anybody, and can convince people that a person is good by pointing out their good side. (RID Lynch Save) #Ted: Quite clingy, he chooses one person and fixated on doing anything with or to him. (Gets PM'ed a random player each night, and has a choice of spy, save, block or kill to use on that person) #Brad: A little boy that is so sharp that he take on traits of those around him, and can mimic anyone perfectly. (Chooses to Role Copy, or use copied action last night) #Miles: A man, similarly to Hammond, who seems sane enough, but will go crazy at the sight or the sound of a weapon, and kill it's holder. (Avenger) #Smith: Is paranoid of everyone, so he stalks one person per night to ensure that that person isn't plotting against him. (Follow Spy) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *Slick - Upsilon+Xi - Barry+Mackenzie *Cube - Gamma+Chi - Miles+Sabrina *Krystal - Delta+San - Trish+Smith *APlusle - Rho+Koppa - Cindy+Jenny *Dee - Lambda+Phi - Brad+Gordon *Shad - Tau+Zeta - Maurice+Ivan *Jay - Mu - Ted *Vommack - Omicron - Dean *Marq - Psi - Shelton *Phaze - Wau - Steven *Aura - Kappa - Samuel *Benjer - Pi - James Indy *F.T - Omega+Epsilon - Harry+Matt Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 End of Game Roster #F.T-Omega - Harry - Lynched D3 #F.T-Epsilon - Matt - Won N7 and left the game #Plasmid-Beta - Hector - killed N6 by Dean #Plasmid-Iota - Jimmy - Lynched D4 #Boquise-Theta - Ed - Lynched D2 #Boquise-Alpha - Alicia - Lynched D5 #Barcallica-Nu - Gary - RID killed N5 by Epsilon #Araver-Eta - Billy - Lynched D6 #GJ-Sigma - Lilly - Killed N6 by Brad #Slick-Upsilon - Barry #Slick-Xi - Mackenzie - RID killed N3 by Gary #Cube-Gamma - Miles - Lynched D1 #Cube-Chi - Sabrina - Killed N7 by Dean #Krystal-Delta - Killed N5 by Jimmy #Krystal-San - Killed N4 by Jimmy #Aplusle-Rho - Cindy - RID Killed N2 by Gary #Aplusle-koppa - Jenny - RID Killed N7 by Epsilon #Dee-Lambda - Brad #Dee-Phi - Gordon - Killed N3 by Jimmy #Shadow-Tau - Maurice - Killed N2 by Ed #Shadow-Zeta - Ivan - Killed N1 by Dean #Jay-Mu - Ted - Killed N6 by Lilly #Vommack-Omicron - Dean #Marq-Psi - Shelton #Phaze-Wau - Steven - RID Killed N4 by Gary #Aura-Kappa - Samuel - Killed N3 by Dean #Benjer-Pi - James Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8